


All I Want for Christmas is You

by CheersToEngland



Series: 12 Days of Bromancemas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a bit of a crush on Harry, so he's probably lucky that he gets him for secret santa's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to post this yesterday so this is technically yesterday's. I'll post today's later tonight.
> 
> On the second day of Christmas Bailey wrote for me, 2 pining boys and their names are Zayn and Harry.

Zayn turns his head as he hears the door open. Harry walks in late, as always, yet still managing to look perfect. Zayn doesn’t know how he does it, but he knows it makes his heart stop. Harry takes his place in the center while Zayn has to force his head from turning to watch Harry, as Harry was a baritone and he himself was a tenor, so Zayn had never had the pleasure of standing next to him. The teacher lets them warm up before starting the class.

 

“Alright class before we begin Mister Tomlinson has an announcement to make,” the teacher announces.

 

Zayn laughs at his friend as he hops down and stands in front of the class. “Alright lads, since christmas is coming soon and I want extra presents, we are going to do secret santas.” He grabs a santa hat off the piano. “Everyone pick a name and we will be exchanging gifts next week before break.” he begins to come around with the hat. By the time it reaches Zayn there are only a few names left. He reaches in and pulls one out quickly, shielding it from the others. The name he sees he certainly isn’t expecting.

 

_Harry Styles_

 

He reads it over a few times before begins to freak out. Unfortunately his mini heart attack doesn’t last long as the teacher begins the class and he is left to wonder what he is going to do. 

 

As they walk out of class Louis and Liam catch up to him talking about what they are going to get for their people. Both of them got girls that happen to be extremely obvious with what they want with their gifts so it’s no big deal for them.

 

“Who’d you get Zayn?” Liam asks.

 

“Harry,” Zayn mumbles. Liam and Louis share a knowing look.

 

“Ooh, you gonna get him a kiss?” Louis puckers his lips and Zayn hits him in the shoulder.

 

“It’s not a bad idea,” Liam speaks up and Zayn looks at him like he’s insane, as he expected Liam to be the understanding one in all of this. “No think about it Zayn, this is finally your chance to tell him how you feel without him actually having to know until the end. You could be like his secret admirer or something.”

 

Louis throws his arm around Liam and Liam’s cheeks tint to a light pink, “What a great idea Liam, see this is why we keep you around.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes at his idiot friends before stepping into his last class of the day. He will deal with this whole secret santa debacle later. For now he will just pretend he knows how to do Calculus. 

*

 

Zayn is sitting at his laptop about a second away from banging his head against the keyboard, because he can’t think of a single thing to get Harry. He doesn’t even really know the boy for christs sake. All he knows about him is that he likes to sing and that he is extremely attractive. Needless to say that doesn’t help Zayn a lot. 

 

He’s torn away from his thoughts because of the buzzing from his phone. He picks it up to see that Louis is calling. Sighing he answers the phone.

 

“What do you want?” he asks harshly.

 

“Whoa mean words for the person who is going to save you from your whole secret santa freakout,” Louis replies.

 

“Oh god what did you do?” Zayn groans.

 

“Calm your tits I just talked to that little blonde friend of his to see what he likes. Apparently he is some sort of huge romantic,” Louis informs him.

 

“So basically you told his best friend that I like him. Gee thanks Lou that really helps a lot,” Zayn’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Zayn, It’s not like it’s a secret. Everyone in the bloody school sees the heart eyes you give him.”

 

“Except him,” Zayn points out. 

 

“Yes except him, we’ve established this Zayn,” Louis snipes.

 

“Are you going to tell me what he likes or what,” Zayn snaps.

 

“Well I’m guessing you already know this but he likes music. Mostly oldies and hipster crap that I’ve never heard of. I’m sure you have though mate, you’re pretty into that shit,” he tells him, “Ooh Liam’s here to help me study. Good luck with your lover,” he hangs up before Zayn can get a word in.

 

So Zayn just focuses on looking up music for Harry. Surprisingly it’s pretty easy to find stuff he thinks the curly haired boy might like. Before he falls asleep he has found a fairly long playlist of songs that describe their situation perfectly. He just hopes Harry will like his selections.

 

*

 

The next day he gets there early and slips the small disc onto Harry’s spot. When people start to file in it’s already there and Zayn makes sure to come in a little later once again so he doesn’t look suspicious. 

 

When Harry breezes in late again he looks shocked at the CD sitting in his spot. He puts it in his bag and quickly takes his spot, face not showing Zayn any kind of emotion, so he just focuses on class and tries to remain patient.

 

After class he does overhear Harry jabbering to Niall about how excited he is to listen to it so Zayn counts it as a win.

 

*

 

The next day he does the same, setting a new mix in Harry’s spot. This time the boy shows up a little earlier and Zayn doesn’t miss the huge smile on his face as he grabs it, and later in the day when Zayn passes him in the hallway and hears Harry humming one of the songs, he sends him a small smile to which Harry responds with a smile of his own before continuing down the hallway and even though it’s just a small smile, Zayn thinks it’s the best thing ever.

 

* 

 

The following week goes just as well as the first and Zayn continues to surprise Harry with the mixes. Harry seems to like them a lot but Zayn is still nervous to come clean about his crush. He wishes he wouldn’t have chosen such personal songs, there’s no way he can play it off as just friendly now, but even Niall, Harry’s best friend, is encouraging him to go for it, and that has to mean something. So he takes the leap.

 

On Friday he is practically shaking as he walks into the choir room. He’s holding the last disc in his hands when Harry enters the room. His eyes immediately flash to his spot, scanning for a CD, when he doesn’t see one his green eyes show disappointment. He takes his spot silently, eyes staying on the ground. 

 

The teacher tells them they can go exchange gifts and Zayn watches Harry go off to give his present to Olly. He feels a tap on his shoulder and sees Cher. She hands him two vintage comic books and he wraps her tiny frame in a hug.

 

“Thanks so much Cher,” he smiles and she grin back.

 

“No problem. I’m glad you like them,” she says before walking back to her friends. Zayn notices Harry is alone and forces his feet to walk before his mind can change.

 

He lightly taps Harry on the shoulder. Harry turns around offering a small smile.

“Hey Zayn,” he greets.

 

“Um hi,” Zayn replies, looking down awkwardly at his shoes. He hands Harry the last CD wordlessly begins to turn around before he feels and hand stop him. He turns to face Harry’s massive grin. 

 

“It was you?” Harry asks and Zayn nods not trusting his own voice. Suddenly Harry’s lips are smashed against his own. It’s messy at first and their teeth clink awkwardly but they quickly find their rhythm. Zayn can hear the whistles and cheers in the background but all he’s concerned with are Harry’s lips. 

 

Finally air becomes a necessity and they pull apart. Harry lightly slaps him on the shoulder, “I’ve had a crush on you since we were first in choir together you twat, you couldn’t have told me sooner?” Zayn just smiles and shrugs, biting his lips shyly.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls Zayn in closer. “Just so you know, now that I have you, you’re not going to escape.”

Zayn chuckles, “I think I can be okay with that.” And he really can be, because it’s Harry, and everything is okay with Harry.


End file.
